


hot chocolate.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: i refuse to admit there was a beach divorce (aka all my charles/erik fics) [69]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Alternate Universe – Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe – No Powers, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Boys Kissing, Cookies, December writing challenge, Established Relationship, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hot Chocolate, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Marshmallows, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Hot! Hot!Ooh, we got it!Hot! Hot!Hey, we got it!Hot! Hot!Say, we got it!Hot chocolate!or:  Charles needs to get back to campus before the roads get too treacherous, but Erik invites him to have some hot chocolate and cookies before he goes.  He asks Charles if he wants any marshmallows in his hot chocolate, and Charles's answer blows his mind.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: i refuse to admit there was a beach divorce (aka all my charles/erik fics) [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1202509
Kudos: 19
Collections: December Writing Challenge - 2019





	hot chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> happy December from the artist formerly known as porcelainsimplicity. 'tis still me, just a different username.
> 
> It's day 2 of my December writing challenge. Today's prompt comes from someone on Tumblr, but I unfortunately cannot tell you who. I had this all written down but I lost that word doc in a computer crash and my attempts to find who authored all of the prompts were only partially successful. This is one of the prompts I couldn't find the author of, so if this is your prompt, please let me know so I can credit you! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 2 prompt: "You've never had marshmallows in your hot chocolate? I’m about to change your life.”  
> Day 2 title song: Hot Chocolate by Tom Hanks (from The Polar Express)

Charles looked out the window of Erik's apartment, sighing when he saw the snow falling. “It's snowing harder.”

“Is it?” Erik asked from where he was sitting on the sofa. “That wasn't in the forecast I saw. They said light snow.”

“No, it wasn't,” Charles said, turning to Erik with a look of disappointment. “I'm going to have to get back to campus soon.”

Erik thought about telling Charles that he could just stay there before standing up instead. “How about some hot chocolate and cookies before you go?”

Charles smiled at him. “That sounds great, Erik.”

As Erik walked into the kitchen, Charles peeked out the window again, trying to build up the courage to just ask him if it would be okay if he stayed the night. They'd been dating for almost six months and Charles thought that sleeping in the same bed was something that would be alright, but he didn't want to ruin what was building between them because he could tell how special this was. He just hoped that Erik was feeling the same way.

Charles took a deep breath and moved away from the window, heading into the kitchen to see Erik get the milk out of the refrigerator. “Milk?”

Erik glanced over at him. “Yeah, milk. Why?”

“I've never had hot chocolate with milk before. Only water and those mixes you can buy at the store.”

Erik smiled at him. “Well, I'm going to introduce you to proper hot chocolate then.”

Erik turned back to the counter and got to work on making the hot chocolate, Charles watching from the doorway. Once the hot chocolate was ready, he poured it into two mugs and looked behind him. “Do you want marshmallows?”

“Excuse me?”

“Marshmallows, Charles. Do you want any?”

“You mean in the hot chocolate?”

“Yes.”

“I've never had marshmallows in my hot chocolate before.”

Erik's jaw dropped. “You've never had marshmallows in your hot chocolate? I'm about to change your life.”

He grabbed the marshmallows while Charles sat down, sprinkling some into his mug before sprinkling even more into Charles's. He walked over to the table and placed Charles's mug in front of him, sitting down and taking a sip. “Go on.”

Charles picked up the mug, taking a small sip of the hot chocolate before smiling at him. “It's delicious, Erik.”

“Of course it is,” Erik said, smiling back at him. “It's proper hot chocolate. Now try a sip with a marshmallow.”

Charles brought the mug back to his lips, making sure that he got a couple of marshmallows with his sip. He savored the taste for a moment before breaking out into a grin. “I cannot believe that I have never had hot chocolate this way before. This is amazing.”

Erik laughed. “Told you I was going to change your life.”

Charles took another sip as Erik reached for the plate of cookies on the table, pulling it closer to where they were sitting. “Have a cookie too. They're chocolate chip.”

“I didn't know you baked, Erik,” Charles said, looking at the clearly homemade cookies.

“I don't,” Erik said, taking another sip. “My mother sent these. She sent entirely too many though. I don't know why she thinks I'm going to eat four dozen cookies on my own, but she does.”

“Four dozen?”

“Yep. So eat as many as you want, okay? I'm not going to run out anytime soon.”

Charles set his mug down and reached for a cookie, taking a bite and laughing. “Are you trying to change everything about my life tonight? That's the best chocolate chip cookie I've ever had.”

Erik smiled at him. “Well, I'm glad that I can introduce you to the proper way to do these things then.”

“Give your mother compliments on the cookies,” Charles said, taking another bite.

“You will just have to tell her yourself,” Erik said without thinking, and Charles paused with his hand halfway to the plate. 

“What?”

It suddenly occurred to Erik that he'd actually said that aloud, and he sighed heavily. If he'd already said that, then he might as well be completely honest with Charles. He only hoped that it wouldn't scare him away. “If you don't want to, that's fine.”

Charles looked over at him. “You want me to meet your parents?”

Erik nodded. “I want them to get to know this man that is making me so unbelievably happy. They are thrilled that I'm this happy.”

Charles took a moment to make sure that he was actually hearing this before breaking out into a smile. “I'd love to meet your parents, Erik. I'm really glad to hear that I make you happy too. You make me very happy as well.”

Erik stared at that smile and decided to keep being honest. “I love you, Charles. It's perfectly fine if you're not there yet, but I just need—”

Charles cut Erik off with a deep kiss, smiling into it when Erik kissed him back. When he pulled away, he looked right into Erik's eyes before speaking. “I love you too. I just thought that it was too soon to say something.”

Erik's hands came up to tangle in Charles's hair and he pulled him into another kiss. “It's not too soon,” he whispered. “It's not.”

“The way you make me feel kind of scares me,” Charles confessed. “But in a really good way.”

“I'm kind of scared myself,” Erik responded. “But I'm pushing through it because being with you is so amazing that I'm not going to let some sort of silly fear ruin it.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Charles said, picking up his mug and having another sip. 

They sat there talking about their plans for the winter break for a while before Charles looked up and saw the time. “Fuck, I need to leave or I'm going to miss curfew, and then I'll be locked out of the dorm.”

Erik watched as Charles stood up and put his mug in the sink, heading into the living room to get ready to leave. He stood up and followed him, reaching Charles just as he was putting his coat on. He grabbed onto the coat before Charles could get it fully on, and Charles turned to look at him when he didn't assist Charles with putting it on. “Erik, come on, I need to go.”

“Don't leave,” Erik said softly. “Stay here tonight.”

Charles turned around and stared at Erik for a moment. “Really?”

Erik nodded. “I'm not trying to say that we have to have sex tonight, but maybe just sleeping in the same bed would be a good start. Plus, I don't want you on those icy roads this late at night. I'll be terribly worried that you're going to get in an accident.”

Charles stood there for a moment before sliding the coat off his arms and tossing it back over the chair. “I'd love to stay.”

Erik reached out and pulled Charles into a kiss. “Come on, back to the kitchen. I'll make us more hot chocolate. There's nothing more comforting to me on a cold, snowy night than having hot chocolate and my mother's cookies.”

“That sounds great,” Charles said, following him into the kitchen. He sat down at the table before he just said it. “Have you ever shared hot chocolate and cookies with anyone else?”

Erik knew what he was really asking and walked over to him, bending down to kiss him. “No, there's been no one,” he breathed out. “And I'm really happy that I've found someone worth sharing them with now.”

“I'm really happy you have too.” Charles smiled and kissed him again. “Really, really happy.”

Erik went back to making the hot chocolate as Charles reached for another cookie, and neither gave it voice, but both were thinking that they'd love to share hot chocolate and cookies on a cold, snowy night for a very, very long time.


End file.
